Total Drama Wild Ride
by CreepySheepy
Summary: It's the fifth season of Total Drama, hosted by none other than Chris McLean, co-hosted by Blaineley! They need 26 more contestants, so send them in! Appilication inside. Rating may change. I am no longer accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it's Lilli and this is my first Total Drama fan fiction. It is about Chris and the Blainerific Blaineley making a new season at an abandoned amusement park and I need contestants! I am only excepting 26 entries. Here is the application. If you can, just copy and paste it in a review.

**(Basic) **

**First Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Nickname (optional): **

**Gender: **

**Age:**

**(Appearance) **

**Body Type:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Misc. (Freckles, piercings, birth marks, dimples, tattoos, etc.): **

**(Clothes)**

**Everyday:**

**Formal:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Athletic Wear:**

**(Personal Info)**

**Personality (Please make this at least 4 to 5 sentences):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fear/Reason for Fear:**

**Home Country/Hometown:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**Things They're Bad At:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**(Favorites & Least Favorites)**

**Foods:**

**Drinks:**

**Color:**

**Animal:**

**TV Show:**

**Book:**

**Movie:**

**(Relationships)**

**Types of people they would be friends with:**

**Would you want them to be in a relationship?:**

**If so, what kind of person?:**

**(Extra)**

**Allergies/Illnesses:**

**Secrets:**

**Most Embarrassing Moment:**

**First Impression:**

**Random Facts: **

**Audition:**

**How will they treat/act around Brooke? (Brooke is my character):**

Okay so my character is named Brooke and she is Chris' niece. So here is her application, for an example.

**(Basic)**

**First Name: **Brooke

**Last Name: **McLean

**Nickname (optional): **Brookie, Mini-Chris, Crazy Lady, Stupid Girl

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 15

**(Appearance) **

**Body Type: **Same as Chris except the shape of the head

**Eye Color:** Pale blue

**Hair Color: **Blonde, curly

**Skin Tone: **Very light, pale

**Misc. (Freckles, piercings, birth marks, dimples, tattoos, etc.): **Ears pierced

**(Clothes)**

**Everyday: **Pink leather vest, pink tank top with purple, blue, and green paint splatters, light blue jeans, pink and white high-tops, keeps hair in a high ponytail, fake glasses with a black frame.

**Formal:** Sleeveless pink dress that goes down to her knees, with pink high heels.

**Sleepwear:** Yellow tank top and gray sweatpants

**Athletic Wear: **Band shirt and pink sweatpants

**(Personal Info)**

**Personality (Please make this at least 4 to 5 sentences): **Brooke is like Chris in some ways. She is sometimes very arrogant and she makes her brother do painful things for money. Her glasses are fake but she makes everyone believe they're real. People sometimes think she is insane. For example when she laughs over something sad or when she is laughing in general. So, she's crazy.

**Likes: **Making people do painful and embarrassing things, tricking people, flirting, dating, boys, singing, listening to music, spinning, and making friends.

**Dislikes:** Getting tricked into doing things, when people boss her around (unless it's for money), people taking advantage of her, getting voted off by the person who used her, and butterflies.

**Fear/Reason for Fear: **Sharp objects/There really isn't a reason

**Home Country/Hometown: **Wherever Chris is from/Newfoundland

**Hobbies: **Everything on the Likes list, excluding boys and money

**Talents: **Most sports, singing, making people do embarrassing things, making friends, tricking people, flirting

**Things They're Bad At: **Most other things

**History: **Her dad is Chris' brother. She grew up with Chris most of the time because her mom moved to Italy and her dad spent most of his time with her brother. Chris taught her everything she knows. When he first hosted Total Drama Island it was her favorite show. She got ideas from it and tortured her older brother, Nick. One day, she went to the mall and bought a pair of fake eyeglasses. Since she loved to trick people, she made everyone think they were real. When Total Drama Action came out she got even more ideas and started torturing her little cousin, Mary, and her extremely stupid best friend, Halley. She made her own show called Total Drama Losers on her website. Before Total Drama World Tour came out, she met Sierra who somehow knew who she was. When she saw Sierra on World Tour, she was creeped out by her knowledge of Chris. Then she got into singing after hearing the first few songs. Her favorite song ended up being Blainerific. Then Chris came back home for a while and spent time with her and told her about his idea for Total Drama Revenge of the Island. When it came out, her favorite character was Scott because of his way of getting people voted off. When he was eaten by Fang she broke her dad's coffee table with a shoe (don't ask how this is possible because in my world it is). She never really wanted to be on the show but then she decided she really wanted the million.

**Family: **Dad- Dave, Mom- Kayla, Brother- Nick, Uncle- Chris, Cousin- Mary

**(Favorites & Least Favorites)**

**Foods: **Marshmallows/Pork

**Drinks: **Tomato juice/Coffee

**Color:** Pink/Orange

**Animal: **Polar Bears/Butterflies

**TV Show: **Total Drama/Dora the Explorer

**Book: **The Hunger Games/She doesn't really read anything else

**Movie: **The Hunger Games/Where the Wild Things Are

**(Relationships)**

**Types of people they would be friends with: **Mostly everyone

**Would you want them to be in a relationship?:** Yes

**If so, what kind of person?: **Mostly everyone

**(Extra)**

**Allergies/Illnesses: **None

**Secrets:** Her glasses and everything Chris is going to do

**Most Embarrassing Moment: **When she was trying to make her brother spray her worst enemy's car with spray paint the can exploded in her face

**First Impression: **

"I will win because I am the smartest!" -laughs- "Hi Uncle Chris!" -waves and starts spinning-

**Random Facts: **Nothing really

**Audition: **"Hi Uncle Chris! I know I said I didn't want to be on your show but I really want the money! Anyway, put me on your show!"

So there's Brooke. Please review to fill out the application.

Reasons for a few things:

Brooke's weird- I've always wanted to make a character like that.

Her mother moving to Italy- That's for Feli.

Blainerific- My favorite song.

Tomato juice- My favorite drink.

Where the wild things are- Worst movie in history.

"I'm so fa-fa-famous, famous!" I am so Blainerific. Lilli out, peace!

_Hey it's Felii! I'm posting this for Lilli. Remind me to kill her for making me type this shitload of longness. Who died during the "History" part? -raises hand- I did. (no offense Lilli)._

_I'm so happy I got Clockwork Angelssss! (it's a CD) _

_HAHAHA one of the songs, The Garden, is 6:59 minutes long. _

_OMGGG ONE OF THE PRODUCERS IS POLISH I THINKKKKK! XD HAHAHAHA_

_WHEEEEEEEE FELI IS SO HAPPY! -must spell check documenttttt- _

_Okay byeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~! _


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back and I have a cast list! Thanks for all the entries but remember I can only choose 26. So here are all the ones that got in:

Anita Johnson by ColourMasqurade

Amaryllis Baker by

Laine Alwin by nekohime15

Jasmine Daniels by Ashclaw10

Annelle Ramirez by TheTeenageSketchArtist

Martin Amber by Zawnella

Astrid Schmidt by HetaliaDerp

Caleb Perez by ice cream maniac

Vanessa Owens by TotalDramaAvatar

Phineas Westerkemp by Ezria4Lyfe0909

Tsuki Li by xiLovePandas

Alexia Hillridge by fashionandstylegurl

Kyle Waters by fashionandstylegurl

Karisa Himdenschmit by PrettyKittyGoesRawr

Hanzo Hattori by A humble Jedi ninja

Mia Fletcher by lolluv

Rafael Javier by Raphmaster14

Aithne Robertson by Yonna9queen

Muranda Greystend by Frizzle1872

Annalysia Mituzaki by SocksInMahLocker

Markus Polosia by SocksInMahLocker

Dominic Fucile by blazirang

Kelly Sunshine by Morgan

Carol Shep by Ryan

Brianna Wheeler by DeidaraLover169

Taylor Trinket by Feli

**Ok there's the cast now for the teams:**

**Acidic Tuna-**

Annalysia

Markus

Vanessa

Hanzo

Amaryllis

Alexia

Annelle

Jasmine

Laine

Aithene

Rafael

Taylor

Kelly

Carol

Rabid Moose-

Brooke

Astrid

Caleb

Tsuki

Martin

Karisa

Anita

Phineas

Mia

Muranda

Kyle

Dominic

Brianna

**First I would just like to says thanks to SocksInMahLocker for coming up with the team names. Second if your character got in then congrats and if they didn't then sorrys. I have already planned the first challenge and almost everything that's gonna happen so it will be up soon! For now, I do not Total Drama and later! .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's Lilli! I'm working on Episode 1 of Total Drama Wild Ride but first there are a few things I need to know.**

**1)What do you want your character's first confessional to be?**

**2)Who do you want them to fall in love with?**

**3)What is their swimwear?**

**The last one was supposed to be on the application but it seems Feli forgot it…**

**Anyway it will be up as soon as possible! For now here's a sneak peak-**

Chris and Blaineley stand in front of the door to an old and falling apart amusement park.

"Hey Chef! Are the tacos ready yet?" Chris says through a megaphone.

"It takes time to use **that **much guacamole in such a little taco!" Chef yells.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Blaineley asks Chris.

"Um, let me think…no not really." Chris says.

"Well, why do you need to have Chef make your demon tacos?" Blaineley asks.

"Taco Eating Contest." Chris says.

"Ok then." Blaineley says rolling her eyes.

Chris's phone rings.

"Hey, Brooke…No I will not give you a servant while you're here!...And no you can't sue your uncle…bye Brooke." Chris says.

"Um, Chris. You're on camera." Blaineley says noticing the camera.

"I am?" He says then looks at the camera. "Well, we'll see you on the first episode of…Total….Drama….Wild Ride!" Chris says.

**Well that's it for now. Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! It's Lilli; here is what I'm calling episode 1. Prepare yourself for my strange ideas! And tacos… Oh ya, sorry it took so long! I've been watching Danny Phantom. Sorry if it's in Present tense then it changes to past tense. **

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA! **

We see the host and co-host standing in the middle of an old amusement park, under a rollercoaster.

"Hello, I am Chris McLean!" The host says.

The co-host pushes him to the ground and smiles at the camera.

"And I am your beautiful co-host, Blaineley!" She says.

Chris gets up and pushes Blaineley out of the way. He then looks at the camera.

"On this season of Total Drama, we have an all new location and all new contestants!" He says.

Blaineley gets up, just as a bus pulls up. All the contestants come out.

"The contestants are, Anita, Amaryllis, Laine, Jasmine, Annelle, Astrid, Martin, Caleb, Vanessa, Phineas, Tsuki, Alexia, Kyle, Karisa, Hanzo, Mia, Rafael, Aithene, Muranda, Brooke, Annalysia, Markus, Dominic, Kelly, Carol, Brianna and Taylor!" Blaineley says taking a deep breath after.

"Really, you get to introduce all of them?" Chris yells at her. "Why am I even letting you co-host?"

"It's in both our contracts." She says

"I really need to talk to someone about that." He says

The camera turns to the contestants. First a blonde girl with glasses wearing mostly pink is shown. She smiles and waves the minute she notices the camera.

"Hello world! I am Brooke McLean and I will win because I'm the smartest!" She says laughing.

Then she notices Chris.

"Hi Uncle Chris!" She yells, and then starts to spin.

A boy with purple hair and orange eyes notices Brooke spinning and stops her.

"Brooke, please stop that." He says.

"Aw, fine Tay Tay." She says kissing him.

They stop kissing and Taylor notices the camera.

"HI MOM! I'M ON TV!" He yells.

Next a girl with brown hair is shown.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Sunshine! And I really want a HUNKY boyfriend!" She says smiling at the camera.

The camera turns a girl with a brown hair with red and yellow bangs talking to a boy with darker brown hair. They are oblivious to the camera.

"I'm Astrid." The girl says.

"Cool, I'm Caleb." The boy says.

"You like Hetalia too?" Astrid says noticing his shirt.

"Yep." Caleb says.

"WELL WHO CARES ABOUT HETALIA, WHEN YOU HAVE BROCCOLI?" A girl with brown hair says while throwing broccoli into the air.

"Who are you?" Caleb asks.

"I am Carol and I'm the world's number one broccoli fan!" She says.

"Ew, I hate people who like broccoli." Kelly says.

"WELL YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Carol yells.

The camera man becomes afraid of Carol and turns the camera to a dark brown haired girl who is talking to a dark red haired boy and a girl with black and white hair.

"So hey, I'm Brianna." The first girl says.

"Cool, I'm Dominic." The boy says.

"Well I'm Anita and I think Brooke is really HOT!" The second girl says.

A shy girl with black hair walks over to them.

"Um, Brooke is dating Taylor." She says.

"I don't care, and who are you?" Anita says.

"I'm Tsuki and I'm Brooke's best friend." She says.

"OHHHH! Can you get her to like me?" Anita says.  
"I don't know." Tsuki says looking down.

The camera turns to back to Chris.

"Ok, that's enough screen time for them!" He says.

"HEY!" Says all the characters that weren't shown on camera except Hanzo who is standing there quietly.

"Alrighty, when I call your name that means you're on team one." Blaineley says. "Annalysia, Markus, Vanessa, Hanzo, Amaryllis, Alexia, Annelle, Jasmine, Laine, Aithene, Rafael, Taylor, Kelly, and Carol."

"Aw, I'm the same team as broccoli hater!" Carol yells.

"Oh! Hunky guy on my team! Yes!" Kelly says looking at Taylor.

They all go to stand by Blaineley.

"Ok the rest of you stand by me. Brooke, Astrid, Caleb, Tsuki, Martin, Karisa, Anita, Phineas, Mia, Muranda, Kyle, Dominic, and Brianna!" Chris says.

"Can our team name be the Mighty Mighty Tarantulas?" Caleb asks.

"OHHHHH! If we're picking names, then can my team be the Blue Sparkly Broccolis?" Carol says clapping.

"No, I already chose the team names." Chris says.

"Then what are the names?" Martin asks.

"Team one you are the Acidic Tuna and team two you are the Rabid Moose!" Blaineley says.

"OK, so this season we are doing things a little different. You will be saying in small old motels until you are voted off. When that happens you will take the Slingshot of Losers." Chris says pointing to giant slingshot.

"Where did you get the money for that?" Jasmine says.

"From Blaineley." Chris says.

"Wait, What?" Blaineley says.

"Yes Blaineley, I used your money to buy the slingshot." Chris says.

"Ok, a will first take you to the motels and then I'm gonna destroy Chris." Blaineley says making a fist at Chris.

Blaineley walked down a path that leads to 2 abandoned small buildings. They look like 2 houses that no one wanted. The teams go in them and Blaineley grabs a bat. Then she chases Chris.

Confessional-

"Well so far I hate Carol and I think Taylor is perfect for me! I mean he's hunky and…..um that's it. The only thing in the way is Brooke." Kelly says sitting cross-legged.

"Is it just me or is Anita looking at me like she's a dog and I'm a bone?" Brooke says.

"ATTACK KELLY! She's a broccoli hater and I'll get her for it!" Carol says making a fist.

"I'm glad Brooke is here. That Sunshine girl is really weird." Taylor says.

"Wow this is pretty cool I guess. Although I don't think this place is completely safe...but I wonder how much fun this is going to be, I mean its defiantly going to be fun, because I'm here! And another thing this Brooke girl is hot! Oh so hot...mich und das Mädchen konnte Spaß haben...but I hope I met some cool people here too. WE CAN ALL PARTY TOGETHER!" Karisa says.

"Kyle seems a little cute." Alexia says.

"Well, this place isn't totally looking bad." Kyle says.

Tsuki sat there for a minute quietly. Then she softly said, "Hi…"

"Well, this place lacks wildlife. It's all…" Dominic says before the camera falls.

They get the contestants and lead them down to a lake with tow tables in front of it. On the tables are big boxes. Chef pulls a rope that pulls away the boxes. Underneath are what looks like a taco shell under a **ton **of guacamole.

"Ew, what is that?" Jasmine says,

"Tacos." Blaineley says.

"What's in them?" Dominic says.

"Guacamole, beef, chicken, sour cream, hot sauce, tomatoes, cheese, beans, peppers and onions!" Chris says.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU MAKE THOSE THINGS?" Mark asks.

"I got the idea from a math game online." Chris says.

"Oh ya! I sent you the link to that!" Brooke says.

This makes Astrid kick Brooke.

"Why would you do that?" Brianna asks.

"I don't really know." Brooke responds while rubbing her knee.

"Ok, let's get this challenge started!" Chris says while he pushes them all to the tables.

Anna starts eating it no problem. Then Mark shoves a lot into his mouth.

"THIS IS STUPID!" He says between bites.

This makes Anna giggle a little. Then Vanessa eats a lot but pukes it out. To make it worse, the puke lands on a very pissed off Astrid.

"You bitch!" Astrid yells punching Vanessa in the gut.

"Hey!" Vanessa says pulling out her knife, only to have Astrid knock it out of her hand and push her into the lake. Before Vanessa can get out of the lake, Tsuki finishes her taco first along with the rest of The Rabid Moose making them win. The rest of team Acidic Tuna glare at Vanessa.

Confessional-

"AH! I really hate Vanessa! I wish Callahan auditioned with me." Astrid says.

"Well thanks to Astrid, I'm getting voted off! I'll be back for my revenge someday!" Vanessa says.

"Ok, if I give you a pickle you're safe." Chris says.

"Why pickle?" Laine asks.

"Because pickles are fun. Anna, Mark, Alexia, Amaryllis, Hanzo, Annelle, Jasmine, Laine, Aithene, Carol, Rafael, and Taylor." Chris says handing out the pickles.

"And the last pickle goes to….Kelly!" Blaineley says.

"You are all gonna pay!" Vanessa says.

She is brought to the Slingshot of Losers and is sligshoted away.

"Will Kelly fall in love with Taylor? Will Brooke ever become smart?" Chris says.

"Will Chris get beaten to death by my bat?" Blaineley says.

"Find out next time on Total. Drama. Wild Ride!" Chris says.

**A/N-So there's episode one! I'll try to make episode 2 come up sooner. Sorry that toke long….Anyway Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god! It's been around 9 months! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! Well sorry but I moved it to my account on Quotev ( LoveDogs)

Im starting over with new characters, if you have an account on there make sure you check it out! But I only need boys now! Unless you wanna be a intern or something!

-Lilli


End file.
